5 days later
by m.cuthbert
Summary: Just a gentle add-on to Finally. Be honest, did any of you think they would last the whole 7-10 days? I still don't own Robson, I just like making something of ITV's missed opportunities.


Laura smiled as she slipped a specially chosen dress over her head. With Robbie confined to desk duty and unable to drive, they'd eaten at his every night since the day in her sunroom. After clearing away their plates, they would settle on his sofa and talk just as easily as they always had. Only now they sat closer and their talking was cut short by kissing; kissing which inevitably led to them making out like teenagers, until it was time for her to leave. With a bit of trial and error they had discovered that if she sat on Robbie's left, they could both enjoy having his good arm free to move. Laura's smile broadened as she considered the reason for this specific dress.

That first night, Robbie had been too uncomfortable. Just like earlier in the day he had kept forgetting about the wound, remembering only when twinges of pain interrupted their fun. Eventually she had curled into his side as his good arm wrapped around her, holding her tight against his chest as she held his hand that rested there. That night, alone in her own bed she had dreamt about them; images of her kneeling astride Robbie on the sofa had made for interesting dreams . But once awake she had rejected that as an option. She had no problem with taking charge, but for the first time - for their first time - she wanted Robbie to lead, not follow. They had settled in the same positions the next night, but her legs had found their way up onto his lap, allowing Robbie to press her back against the arm of the sofa. But even though Laura had enjoyed running her hands beneath his shirt, feeling his back beneath her fingers, they had both been frustrated with the way Robbie's one good hand was trapped beneath her. It was the following night that they made progress; they had realised that if she sat on his injured side, with her legs in his lap, his hand was free to touch. Which had led to a whole different level of frustration - with jeans. So she'd worn a dress last night; focusing only on the desire to feel Robbie's hand on her legs had meant she hadn't considered the fact it fastened at the back. Tonight there would be no such error. Designed to be slipped over one's head, this dress also possessed buttons on the front - buttons that worked. Laura grabbed a jacket, checked she had her purse to pay for their takeaway, and left - for some reason she felt a need to hurry.

"Hello you," Laura gave Robbie the take away bag as he opened the door, before making her way inside. As she put her car keys and jacket on the unit, something about him registered. Turning slowly round, she watched as he closed the door behind her, one hand on the latch, the other holding their dinner. "No sling?" she said, stating the obvious. Robbie looked at the arm in question "no, it was OK during the night so I left it off today". Laura felt her pulse quicken "and its been OK today? No pain?" Robbie laughed saying "no, just itchy as hell under the dressing. Why?" Taking a deep breath Laura said "how hungry are you?" It might have been a while, but Robbie remembered that look. Letting the bag drop to the floor, he started walking towards her, his voice going deep with emotion as he said "starving". Afterwards he would think Laura leapt at him; suddenly his arms were full of her, her hands racing over him as they kissed.

Laura's hands were shaking as she tugged and pulled at Robbie's shirt, desperate to touch and feel. His lips left hers, blazing a trail down to her neck, her head falling to the side to ease his journey. When she felt his teeth tease at her skin, she whimpered and arched her back in response. An image from that long ago first dream flooded her thoughts and she straightened, saying "no", pressing her hands between them to create space, Robbie pulled her back, murmuring "someone once told me the floor was good for my back" against her neck. The image in her head changed, and Laura shook her head to clear it "no, that's not what I want" she said, shrugging her shoulder to dislodge his lips. With horror Robbie lifted his head, his hands spread wide as he apologised "Laura, I'm so sorry, I thought...". Laura placed her hand on his cheek "stop Robbie. I wasn't saying that I don't want this; I'm saying not like this".

She wrapped her arms around him; resting her cheek against him she could feel his rapid breathing, and she cursed herself for spoiling the moment. "Its just, my dream. I want what we had then, I know that's silly". Robbie took a deep breath, tentatively stroking her back he said "its only silly if you want me to swing from the light, banging my chest like Tarzan". Laura laughed before lifting her head to look up at him "since we got together, I've been thinking about my dream from that night on the bench. I can picture it, see you pressing me onto the bed but its not enough." She frowned as she tried to explain "I need to feel it - I need to feel your weight pressing me down". She dropped her gaze, then lowered her forehead to rest against him "god, you've turned me into a hopeless romantic, wanting dreams to come true". Robbie brushed a kiss into her hair "well that seems only fair - I sang in the shower and then told James how lovely the sunrise looked this morning". Raising her head, Laura grinned "it must be love" she said. Robbie's face turned serious, cupping her cheek as he murmured "it is, it really is. I love you Laura" before dipping his head to kiss her. "And I love you," Laura replied, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek as she raised herself up to whisper in his ear "now take me to bed, Tarzan."


End file.
